maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Farasi
Farasi is a character introduced in Hoyoung's storyline. History Cheong-woon Valley In Cheong-woon Valley, Hoyoung became a private investigator and Kaling orders he can help another private investigator. He meets his senior private investigator, Farasi and greets her. She tells him about how Anima generally live in seclusion, when they do venture out of their towns, they usually hide their animal features, and she turns out, she's Anima herself, she originally came from the sea, she even showed him the ears she had carefully styled her hair to cover. She says if he really want to walk around in broad daylight as he is, she won't stop him, just know that having his ears and tail visible might cause him some trouble that he could've otherwise avoided. He uses his magic and makes his ears and tail invisible then reappear, and he calls this one 'Shapeshift'. She stresses that she is a senior and handed him the donkey's work. Hoyoung is dissatisfied with the character of her, but after several months, the two spent a long time together, becoming friendly with each other, and progressing together to eat soup (original text: Gukbap) frequently. Several days later, Hoyoung runs all sorts of errands. Both the trainees and the Handsome Monk are back. The trainees give the villagers to dolls which are made by the Handsome Monk. Like this, it seems that the peace came to the village. She says she is tired of living on the ground and she will solve of the Handsome Monk incident, quit the private investigator work and return to her hometown of the sea. But she is kidnapped to suspicious of Handsome Monk. In Sanctum, Hoyoung sees this and fights fake Handsome Monk, but he is forced to flee and shouts "Ultimate Sage Skill: Thirty-Sixth Stategem!" (Run away) Running away, Hoyoung goes back to the village and eats soup but does not feel good. Tavern Keeper looks through that and whipped up a little something special for him which is puts the fire back in his belly. Taotie appears and says normally he expected to see he wolfing down his meal, but now he is just starring his soup bowl like it contains the answers to life's great mysteries. Guess he really don't have much of an appetite today. He then plans with the private investigators. Hoyoung works with real Handsome Monk and goes back to the Sanctum with the Monster Rat. He fights Monster Rat and real Handsome Monk who has regained its original appearance breaks the doll that sucks the power of those who the him have distributed throughout the town of Cheong-woon Valley. Few days later, Hoyoung thinks there are other monsters who have fled elsewhere besides Cheong-woon Valley. He says to her that he was gonna bolt. She says in the end, she was able to escaped unharmed thanks to the interference of the other private investigators. He started to telling her about what happened after he left, how he met the real Handsome Monk and came back to fight the Monster Rat. She says she is going back to the sea as for dreams. He says he will miss all those lunches (original text: Gukbap) they had together. He says even if their paths don't cross, they leave letters with the Tavern Keeper telling each other how they are doing. Black Heaven In the Black Heaven story, Hoyoung comes Cheong-woon Valley and says fortunately the village seems to be nothing. He orders a soup with rice (original text: Gukbap) and smells this. He asks if Tavern Keeper seen her and her letters. Tavern Keeper answers she does not saw everything. He thinks it is a pity because he can't meet her this time. At this time, She calls him. He and she eat soup and talk about each other. She says she is looking for a new dream at sea. She reacts to a soulless response when he tells him that he is leaving to the other world, but soon she encouraging him, and says she will see him next time. NPC Cheong-woon Valley Information Broker Bureau Gallery NPCArtwork Farasi (1).png|NPC Artwork of Farasi NPCArtwork Farasi (2).png|NPC Artwork of Farasi NPCArtwork Farasi (3).png|NPC Artwork of Farasi NPCArtwork Farasi (4).png|NPC Artwork of Farasi NPC Farasi (2).png References Category:Characters Category:Anima Category:Cheong-woon Valley NPCs